Broken Bone
by Miz pielover
Summary: When an accident causes Jesus to break his arm, Mariana takes care of him despite his protests.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of its characters.**

Mariana's pov

I woke up and looked at my bedside clock. 12:00pm. Hmm why did I sleep this long?

I went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Mornin' sleepy head." Steph said

"Morning mom." I said "where's Brandon and Jesus?"

"They're on the roof fixing something."

I grabbed a bagel from the bowl on the counter and spread cream cheese on it, then I sat down to eat it. When I finished eating I was about to go back upstairs when I heard a thud and a yelp of pain from outside. We rushed outside to see what he'd happened and saw Jesus on the ground cradling his arm.

I ran over to him and crouched beside him. "Are you okay?" I ask him

He nodded.

We looked over and saw Brandon rushing down the ladder. He ran over to us.

"How could I let this happen." He said not really asking "I turned around to get some tools then I heard a yelp, and when I turned around he wasn't there."

We helped Jesus in to the house and he sat on the couch.

"What hurts?" I asked

"My arm." He said through gritted teeth do to the pain.

He tried to move it and groaned.  
"It really hurts, I think it's broken."

**thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know what you thought about it:) let me know if there's anything that I need to correct. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I just wanted to know if you liked it beforw continuing. Feel free to pm me if you hava questions or want to see something happen in the story. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jesus' pov

After Mariana got dressed we drove to the hospital with steph driving, Brandon in the passenger seat, and Mariana and I in the backseats. Callie was at her meeting,Jude was at his friend's house and Lena was doing minor shopping.

My arm was still in a lot of pain and every time we hit a speed bump I winced. I kept it close to my stomach so it wouldn't move around. Mariana was sitting next to me with her head on my shoulder. She kept asking if I was okay and I couldn't blame her. If she was the one who had gotten hurt, she probably would've become highly irritated with me because I wouldn't let her do anything. I admit sometimes I can be a little overprotective, but she is my little sister and I'll always be there to look after her...even of she doesn't want me to.

We arrived at the hospital and all got out of the car. We went inside and sat down while mom talked to the man at the counter. Mom came over and say down.

"He said they have an available spot in 30 minutes." She said.

I nodded. We all sat around and Steph said she was going to call Lena.

"Are you okay Hermano?" Mariana asked.

"Yes, I'm fine hermana menor." I said.

After 30 minutes they called my name. We followed the doctor into the back and he said my arm needed to be X-rayed.

After the the X-ray they confirmed that it was broken and said I would have to go get a cast put on.

"We have a space available on Monday." The doctor said. "We're going to have to put it in a sling until we can get the cast put on."

"Thank you." Mom said

"I can subscribe some pain medication." He handed mom the prescription. "But he can only take them every 6 hours, and he has to take two at a time."

Mom nodded and we left. We went back home, then when the prescription was ready mom went and picked it up. I went into Mine and Jude's room and lie down on the bed. After a while I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said

Mariana came in with water and two of the pain pills. She handed them to me and sat down Next to me. After I swallowed the pills I turned to Mariana.

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing." She said. "Just wanted to check on you that's all."

"Thanks."

I patted next to me on the bed. She lied down next to me with her head resting on my stomach. I turned on the t.v and watched some shows.

After I watched a few shows I turned off the t.v. I was starting to get a little tired. I looked down and realized that Mariana was already asleep. I covered her up and stared at the ceiling until I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mariana's pov

Monday

It's been two days since Jesus broke his arm. Today he's going to get the cast put on, which means he's going to school later.

After I got dressed I ate a bagel then Lena drove everyone to school, while steph took Jesus to get his cast put on. The morning went by pretty slow and Jesus arrived just after second period.

By the time I met up with him during lunch his cast was already almost full of signatures.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the attention." I said.

He flashed me a grin and said  
"What can I say?"

The rest of the day went by as usual.  
When we got home I sat on my bed and started my homework. I only did half my homework since it wasn't do until Wednesday. I went into Jesus' and Jude's room. Jude was downstairs helping with dinner and Jesus was concentrating on his homework.

He looked like he was having a hard time writing. Since he broke his dominant arm and it was in a cast, he had to write with his left hand.

" Need help?" I asked

He looked up and saw me.

"No I've got it." He said

I stood there and watched him try to write with his left hand then sat on the bed.

"I'll help you." I said

He sighed and said okay.

"How about you tell me what you want to say, and I'll write it down."

He frowned but didn't say anything.  
We worked on his paper until moms said it was time for dinner.

After we are dinner I asked Jesus if he wanted me to help with his homework, but he said no.

"Okay, goodnight bro." I said

"Night little sis." He said


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters.**

Jesus' pov

For some reason I woke up early. My arm was aching so I took 2 of the pain pills. I kept thinking about last night and how I was struggling with writing. I was glad Mariana helped but also disappointed in myself at the same time. I was supposed to be the one that Mariana looked up to. The one who is supposed to protect and help her. The big brother.I probably shouldn't feel like this since it was just writing, but I can't help but think of it that way. Well while I'm up I might as well get ready for school.

~30 minutes later~

After I took a shower and finished getting dressed, I sat on my bed and started thinking about school. I was going to have a lot of writing to do in school today. But I'd say I did pretty okay With writing in class yesterday, so I should be fine. I lied on my bed and stared at the ceiling. After 10 minutes, my eyes started to get heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

"Jesus help me!"

I ran down a hall and turned a corner.

" Jesus help!"

I looked around. Where is she?

"Mariana, I'm coming!"

Please be okay, I hope she's okay!

I ran to the nearest door.

"Please help me!"

Her voice was coming from this one!

I tried to open it but it was locked.

"Mariana! Mariana!"

"Jesus wake up!"

Wake up? I backed away from the door and next think I knew, I was on the floor next to my bed. I looked up and saw Mariana staring down at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Umm because you're on the floor and you were just screaming my name..." She said looking worried.

"Oh, well I'm fine, really."

"...okay." She said, looking at me doubtfully.

She helped me up and just stared at me.

"Is your arm okay?" She asked

"Yup never better, well umm despite it being broken." I grinned at her.

She giggled and left to get ready for school.

I sighed. It's amazing how one broken arm can effect my take on things. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I saw Callie and Mariana were laughing about something. It's nice that they're getting along. I ate some cereal but l wasn't that hungry.

Mom drove us to school and since we always get there early, I just roamed the hallways until it was time for class. first class of the day, math. Ugh I hate math.

I took a seat in the back as the teacher started talking. I wonder what Lexi's doing right now. Probably sitting in class listening to her teacher babbling on about math, oh wait that's me. I sighed

"Am I boring you ?"

I looked up and saw Mr. Anderson standing in front of me.

"No, just thinking." I said

"Mhmm." He said, walking up to the front of the class.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	5. Help

Soo, I'm kinda stuck and don't know where to go with the story. It's not meant to be a very long story but just a few chapters long. If you have any ideas that you'd want to see happen or you can leave it in a review or pm me. Thanks!

~~Miz pielover~~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay I would like to thank FosterLover and Shannon for ideas. I have noticed that it does seem like Callie doesn't exist so I will be writing more about her. Also I will include Lexi because she is a big part in The Fosters. Thanks for the reviews :) I think I'm going to switch POVs in this story.

Mariana's POV

I was sitting in mine and Callie's room doing homework when Callie came in.

"Sup girly, how was the party?" I asked

"It was okay, but I'm not really the partying type." She responded

I shrugged "Fair enough."

It was silent for a while so I went back to my homework.

"So uhh... How's school?" Callie asked

I looked up surprised. She never seemed to take interest in my life.

"Pretty good. There's this guy I like, he's in my English class."

Which also happens to be the class that I and Jesus share. Mental facepalm.

Callie looked surprised. Then a grin spread across her face. She started laughing then I did too.

Jesus POV

Guy?! English class?! Mariana?!

I narrowed my eyes. Hmm I need to find out who this guy is. Tomorrow, I WILL find out tomorrow.

"Kids, dinner is ready." Lena called

I went downstairs and sat down. Spaghetti for dinner, cool with me.

I sat there and waited until Mariana came down. I patted the seat next to me. She looked at me curiously and I just smiled. She sat down next to me and I turned to face her.

"Soooo..." I began, "Umm how's school?"

She looked at me quizzically.

"Fine..." She said cautiously.

I cleared my throat " Meet anyone new?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, he's in my English class."

"He?" I asked innocently

"Yes," she said defensively "he."

"What's his name?" I asked

She hesitated. "John."

I nodded and turned back to the table. So this John person eh? I should talk to him tomorrow.

"Yep that's the plan."

"What?" Mariana, Brandon and Jude asked.

I looked up. "Oh uh just thinking out loud." I said

"Uhh okay.." Brandon said and everyone else just gave me weird glances. I continued to eat and devise a plan, ignoring the weird look Mariana kept giving me.

After dinner I went upstairs and sat on my bed. I finished all my homework before I got home. Since I couldn't play volleyball, I used the time that I'd normally be at practice to do homework.

I asked Jude if he wanted help with his homework, but he said he'd already finished it. I nodded.

"So.. What where you talking about at dinner?"

I looked him thoughtfully. "If I tell you then you have to promise not to tell anyone. Okay?"

He nodded "I promise not to tell anyone."

I sat on his bed.

"Well I heard Mariana and Callie talking, and Mariana said that there's this guy that she likes."

"So?" He asked

"So she's my sister and I don't like when she starts hanging out with guys." I said

"But you hang out with girls." He said

"Well I know, but..." I thought for a minute and sighed. "Well if she IS going to hang out with a guy, I have to make sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"Oh, well that makes sense." He said.

I nodded and went back to my bed.

Mariana's POV

I stared at the ceiling. I'm 99.9% sure that he overheard Callie and I talking about John. I sighed. Just great, now he's going to have a "talk" with him, which pretty much means that he's going to tell John to stay away from me. When he gets like this

There's nothing I can do to change his mind. *sigh* I guess I'll try anyway.

I slept for a few hours then woke up, I couldn't sleep. It was because I hadn't studied for the test tomorrow. I groaned and sat up, I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I studied. I grabbed my books and went downstairs.

I walked into the Living room and saw Jesus sitting on the couch playing video games. He glanced at me as I sat down next to him, and continued playing.

When I started flipping to the section that we were studying this week, Jesus stopped playing and watched me study. I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked

He frowned. "Well, I know that you're growing up, and you're going to start hanging out with guys. And I can't promise I won't give them a hard time, but I just wanted to tell you that I do that because I'm just trying to make sure that they won't hurt you"

I stated at him for a minute. Then started to laugh. Jesus gave me a confuses look.

"You sound like a dad, not a brother and we're the same age. When I grow you grow." I said smiling. "But u know you're just being a protective brother, so thanks."

He smiled. "I guess I did kind of sound like a father." he said laughing.

I nudged his shoulder.

"Well I do have to study so, will you help me?" I asked.

"Sure thing LITTLE sis." He said

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. I leaned against his shoulder and brought my books so he could see them. After a few hours of studying I felt confident about the test so I put the books away and lied across Jesus' lap. I drifting off to sleep as he started playing video games again.

A/N: soo! Did you guys like it? I'm pretty confident that Lexi will be in the next chapter, and you should be seeing more of the other characters. Please review and let me know if you guys want to see something! :) thanks for reading:)


	7. Author's note

Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been uber busy. school started up last week and I've had homework and stuff to do. I will be updating the story I'm just not sure when, but I will try my best to get the story updated in the near future.


End file.
